1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair curling kits and more particularly, to a hair curling kit that allows a user to quickly and efficiently part a section of hair for subsequent engagement to a conventional hair roller in order to curl hair for a myriad of hairstyles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many hairstyles require all or a portion of a person's hair to be curled in order to create the hairstyle. Curling hair can be done in a number of ways, but one of the most common involves using a comb to part the hair and then rolling the segregated portion of hair onto a hair roller. In order to part hair with a conventional comb, a person usually collects a portion of hair in one hand and subsequently parts an area of hair at the roots on one side—typically with the end tine of a comb. Depending on where the hair is, this step is usually repeated for at least one other side to segregate the collection of hair at the root from surrounding hairs. This can be quite time-consuming and tedious for people with long or short hair. Moreover, a person just normally “eyeballs” where to make the subsequent parts or just feels where to make the part. This does not lend itself to uniformity, which may ultimately affect the hairstyle desired.
Compounding the frustration associated with rolling hair is having the correct hair rollers to accommodate different lengths and textures of hair for different hairstyles. For instance, a person who wants tight curls has no use for larger hair rollers. The types and sizes of hair rollers cover a vast spectrum. Hence, a person is usually forced to purchase a plurality of sets of hair rollers in order to accommodate a myriad of hairstyles.
There is much prior art covering devices used in the curling of hair. Combs and hair rollers are well known in their respective arts. However, the prior art is silent with regards to a kit having cooperating devices designed to facilitate the parting and curling of hair for different hairstyles. The hair curling kit of the instant invention solves the problem by having a plurality of parting devices that correspond to different types of hair rollers, which allows a user to uniformly and quickly part a section of hair to be rolled on one of the included hair rollers.